Owls In The Holidays
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: The owls that Hermione and Ginny send each other over the holidays until they see each other.


**Summer Holidays**

**June 25****th**

Hermione,  
I don't see why you couldn't just stay here for the holidays, you know that my family wouldn't mind or Ron or Harry (who has just arrived) but you're clever so I'm sure that you have some kind of good reason and if not, then I will not be happy.  
I am hoping that you will come a week before the end of term though because you usually do and my parents will think that it's weird that you're not here.

I miss you.  
Ginny xx

**June 28****th**

_Ginny,  
It would be weird for me to stay at yours half way through the summer as it is earlier than I usually arrive and you never know, someone might look to much in to that and realise and plus, the more time that I spend in your house, then the easier it is for your parents, your family or even Harry to discover what is going on between us and I'd rather them not know for now.  
Maybe they can find out at school and we'll tell your parents... never._

I will try my best to try and come the week before, but I have only said that I will try, I can't promise anything and if I don't come then I will definitely find you on the train. I will try to persuade my parents to let me stay the week at yours and then return to school.

Maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley to get our stuff? If you arrange a date with your parents in about two weeks then I will be back and we can meet.

_I miss you too.  
Hermione xx_

**July 1st**

**  
**Hermione,

I'm sorry that it took me a few days to reply to you as my owl took forever to get here, mind you, I can't exactly blame it, it is doing a journey from France every few days or so.

Well I guess that is a good enough reason so I'll let you off, but come on, my family are not going to notice anything and put it all together, they don't watch us both permanently and I'm pretty sure that they don't look for signs that could possibly point out that we're together because that would be crazy of them, an invasion of privacy and yeah, just damn creepy.

Also, about Ron, Ron is not exactly a bright spark is he? He probably still thinks that he can impress girls by sticking his wand up his nose (yes, he has done that in the best, but with someone else's wand) so we don't really have to worry about him until we tell him or Harry does because he won't exactly believe anyone else and as for Harry, he always has too much going on to notice anything anyway, he's always worrying about hippogriffs or the chamber of secrets and people trying to kill him rather than his best friend and another close friend having it off in some lesbian relationship.

Anyway, I do hope that you can come for the week before and I have arranged for my mother that we will go to Diagon Alley on the 29th of August whether you're staying at ours or not.

Ginny xx

**July 4****th**

_Ginny,_

_That date sounds fine to me, I will definitely be there. I'll make sure of it but we'll have to make sure that we can get some alone time because I'm sure that holding and kissing you in front of your parents is not the first choice of you coming out, mind you, I could say worse things that could be done, but let's not even go that far._

_I guess that you're right about the entire Ron, Harry and your family situation but still, I don't want to give them the possible chance so I will stay on my holiday for another two weeks and then I will be back to you as soon as I can do and I can tell you that I cannot wait at all._

_So what have you been up to in these holidays? Also, what did Fred and George do to make your mother mad, not that it actually takes them much these days._

_Hermione xx_

_  
_**July 8th**

I will see you there then and I can't wait either, I've been waiting ages to be able to have you near me and have the closeness that we have because a week and a bit has been way too long.

You could say worse things? We've done these worse things I'm assuming so I'm sure it's alright to say them in a letter but yes, I wouldn't like to come out like that, I do want to tell them in quite a normal way thank you so that they do not go completely mental.

I haven't really been up to much, I mean it has only been a week and a bit but I've been doing all my work quickly so that I can get it all out of the way and spend more time being free and not doing everything at the last minute like I usually tend to do so I've done some Charms, Potions and History of Magic essays so far and I've only got a Defence against the Dark Arts one left thankfully, I don't think I can cope with anymore.

We've all been having games of Quidditch with Ron's team losing because he is just hopeless at Quidditch, he'll never admit it but he really is, you'll have to see him at one point as it is rather funny.

Fred and George were doing some experiments and managed to set the entire room on fire and they didn't put it out and they were still sat in there laughing and not noticing that the fire had spread to the entire floor so mum smelt it and put it out and had to get rid of all the damage with multiple spells and then carried on screaming at them because they were laughing at her and telling her to calm down, that nothing serious had happened.

It was scary, seriously.

So what have you been up to in this week and a bit?

Ginny xx

**July 11th**

_Well if you want to come out to your parents then you will have to tell me and I'm sure that we can come up with some sort of plan that will not be scary or make them mad or anything else like that. I intend to keep these letters clean thank you very much._

_That's good that you've been doing all your work straight away, I've made a good start on mine, In fact mine are mostly done as well. I did about two in the time that I was at home and then I decided that I would take the rest of them on holiday with me so that I could get them done although I bet it did look a little bit weird at Customs (if you don't know this is where you get your bags checked through via a machine to make sure you have nothing dangerous) because I was carrying ink, quills, spell books, parchment and a bloody wand, I got stopped and got asked what they all were but thankfully I had my wand wrapped up in my clothes in my backpack and they didn't really see that, but they did ask about the books. I had to pretend that they were just books that were a series of books written by mad people. It was very hard to pull off and I don't think that my parents were too happy either but oh well, they know the perks and dangers of being a Witch; I have had to explain them to them many, many times._

_I will have to Ron play Quidditch at some point; I do need a good laugh when it comes to that game because I fear that I will never actually understand it and I really want to. I mean, I can't even play it so I at least need to understand, maybe at one point you can explain it to me? or if not, I'll happily read a book, I'm not too bothered._

_But if I do watch Ron, then I will probably not watch him as I like watching you play Quidditch, you just look so... (I promised I'd keep this letter clean and I'm finding it hard to at this point but I'm sure you know what I was going to say on the end)_

_Fred and George just don't understand what they do to Molly do they? They're mental and have some problems but if they enjoy doing it then I guess that there's no stopping them at all but they could at least do it not in the house especially if they're going to set it all on fire and then not even repair or put the fire out._

_By the way, your dad mentioned something about the Quidditch world cup at the platform, is he still trying to get tickets, if so, are you going to go? ALSO! Is England still in the cup if they ever were in the first place?_

_Hermione xx_

**July 15th**

I had a feeling that you would try and get some work done but take it on holiday with you? Why would you even do that? From what you told me, holidays happen so that you can relax wherever you're going and so that you can have fun and see sights? So why are you taking your work with you, you could easily just do it here couldn't you or when you got back? You have a strange way of thinking and doing things, not that I mind because at some times it is rather cute.

Customs? Why do they stop you though? I'm sure that books, quills and inks don't look dangerous and your wand would just look like a stick although you did say that they didn't see that. If they did see your wand, what would they do to you exactly and I'm sure that your parents loved you being a Witch at that point didn't they?

Of course I'll explain Quidditch to you; it will be an interesting thing to do will helping your already big brain. I find it weird that there's something that you do not understand, it's very strange indeed because I know you as knowing practically everything these days because you're really clever and was the rest of that sentence "You just look so fit that I want to get you off the broom and have my many wicked ways with you in the broom closet?" if it was that, then anytime baby, anytime.

Mum just overreacts and is too strict, they're just trying to have some fun but pushing the boundaries at the same time, they can't help being what they are like.

Yes, he is going, he managed to get a load of tickets, for all of us so even you can go! I'm well excited and I hope that you will come, you don't even understand, just as long as you cheer when Ireland score you're alright. You should definitely come as it will be a big experience for you and a one of a kind one at that because Dad managed to get us a load of tickets in the top box which is the most expensive box where all the posh people sit and the commentator and where the trophy actually gets presented.

By the way, the final is between Ireland and Bulgaria. Put whether you're going or not in the next letter as Dad wants to know or he will sell that ticket to someone else.

Ginny xx

**July 19th**

_I needed to take it on holiday with me or I know that I would never get it done because as soon as I get back I will be packing to come to yours and then I will be going to yours as soon as that's done so I won't have time to do it as soon as I get home and also, I know that I will not get any work done at yours, I just know it so I guess it's better to do it all right now really even if it does mean sacrificing my holiday which it doesn't that much._

_I usually get up in the morning at about Nine and do some work until about Half Ten which is when my parents get up and then we get some breakfast and decide on what we're doing for the day and then we usually get back at about 10 at night and then I do some more work until about Eleven and then I reply to you and send the Owl on its way and then I go to sleep._

_But on some days, I leave my work and we go out and we go and get drunk and don't come back until a ridiculous time in the morning, I must say that muggle alcohol is rather alright actually, especially red wine which seems to be my personal favourite._

_At Customs what they do is, if they catch you with anything that looks suspicious, they pull you to the side and then find the object that they think is suspicious and then if it doesn't matter then they let you go, otherwise you have to stay. They found my ink and thought that it was some dangerous liquid bomb (which kills or harms people and blows up places) and I didn't really want to explain that I wrote with ink as they would've thought it was weird as muggles don't do that thing anymore, not at all so I had to do a Verbal spell and I had to hope to God that it worked and it did so I managed to confound them and got away with it._

_If they saw my wand, then I would've had to do the same, but that would've looked rather weird to other people that saw it as well so I'm glad that they didn't see it and yes my parents were rather annoyed that I was a witch as we nearly missed our flight apparently, but I don't know how we did because we were like two hours early, sometimes they just like to overreact. They haven't really been the same since they found out that I was a witch but they'll get over it, well at least I hope they do. _

_I don't really know which will be weirder for them, being a witch or being gay, or maybe even being gay and being with another witch._

_Thank you for explaining Quidditch to me, I really do hope that I understand it because as you know, I dislike not being able to understand things, it does make me rather upset. Yes, that is exactly along the lines that I wanted to write but I didn't want to in case you know, this somehow got in to someone else's hands because we both know that all of your brothers are way too overprotective of you and that they nosy through your stuff trying to find stuff out because you never tell them anything, especially Ron. He tells me all about what he finds and if he found any of these letters and I put something like that... I think he would kill me._

_Oh wow, tell your Dad that I will definitely come then if it's the top box and everything, it sounds fun and I get to see you so yes, I will go and I cannot wait for it. What date is it on? And yes, I will support Ireland._

_Hermione xx_

**July 21th**

Fair enough I guess, well as long as you get it done and then you can spend lots of time with me then it's all okay really isn't it and my god, as if you actually have a day to day routine of what you do. You really like to be organized don't you? It's really cute to be honest. At least you can have a break and get really drunk though, I mean that's good that your parents just let you drink with them until ridiculous times of the morning, I wish that I could do that, we're not allowed to drink until we're of age which is 16 in the wizarding world so I've got another 2 years left really. If I drank before that and my mum found out, I would be in a very early grave.

These people at Customs sound insane a bit, as if they actually look through your stuff like that. I will have to tell Dad, I mean you know what he is like with the Muggle way of life, He'll be fascinated with what it's like to get in to another country whereas we can just apparate or fly. It's weird really how muggles cope without magic; I know that I wouldn't be able to cope with not having magic to rely on.

It's good that you could get away with it and just do a spell, but I guess that would be hard to pull off if they found something like a wand which would look a lot more different.

Wait! Your parents don't know that you're gay? I would've thought you would've told them and that, I well didn't know that, how do you think that they will react when they find out? I know that mine will have a bit of a problem with it but I know that they will get over it sooner or later, they have to really, I'm their daughter and you never know what could happen in a few days so they have to be alright with it.

I know that my brothers go through my stuff and I can assure you that they will not find these letters as I've put them all together and to anyone else's eyes but my own, they look like a girly magazine that is filled with advice about boys and period cramps and the such, so I'm pretty sure that they will not even want to look at it, but if they actually watched me, they'd realise that I was reading it a lot and be intrigued but still, never fear as they cannot read it.

I told my Dad and he said that he will keep your ticket and looks forward to you coming with us and also is telling me to say that when you come here, he wants to know more about these muggle customs and the date of the cup final is August 22nd but we'll be heading to the final the day before so you'll have about three days here before

Ginny xx

**July 23th**

_Ginny, I'm sending you this quick letter to say that you should not owl me back as I will see you on the 25th as I have asked my parents if I could go to yours so I would like you to know that and tell your parents this and ask if it is alright, even though I already know that it will be okay._

_But yes, I will be there and I will send you another letter before I set off so that you know that I am on my way and I am about to get on my plane back to England so it really is pointless to send an owl back._

_I will see you shortly._

_I love you, Hermione xx_


End file.
